The present application relates to the field of cosmetics and the application thereof, and more particularly to a self-application airbrush makeup systems, cosmetic formulations for use therewith, and methods of use.
The cosmetic market has recently been estimated to be as large as $19 billion dollars. A subset of the cosmetic market, called “make-up” refers primarily to decorative cosmetics applied to one's skin to alter or complement its appearance. Conventional make-up generally consists of a powder, liquid, or gel substance that is applied directly to the skin via a sponge, brush, or other applicator.
Disadvantages of conventional make-up and their corresponding application techniques are numerous. Traditional makeup formulations, as well as other brush on formulations, are generally in powder form. Such powders are undesirable because they are dry, flakey, dusty and have a tendency to spread onto counters, vanities, and the like, creating undesired mess. Liquid makeup, on the other hand, is primarily silicone based or water based or alcohol based and can appear ashy or caked-on when applied. Conventional make-up often leaves a fake or non-natural “mask” appearance to one's face. The powder and liquid formulations can result in dry, flakey, dusty or cake-like build-ups of make-up, which can often further enhance undesirable features such as ridge lines that users wish to conceal. Additionally, conventional powders and liquids used for make-up often leave users with a non-natural feeling on their skin. These conventional formulations also fail to adhere well to the skin, resulting in smudged make-up or make-up that rubs off on to one's clothes, hands, cell phones, or other articles that come into contact with one's skin. Furthermore, conventional formulations, because of their dry, flakey, powder nature, have a tendency to spread onto counters, vanities, and the like, creating an undesired mess.
Moreover, conventional make-up typically only lasts for a limited duration, frequently needing to be reapplied. In other words, conventional make-up has a tendency to easily rub off over time.
Some decorative cosmetics are primarily oil based and hence, leave users with an undesirable oily feel or in some cases irritate or cause harm to a user's skin. Some decorative cosmetics contain toxic chemicals, preservatives, or otherwise harmful ingredients, especially those derived from petroleum, sodium lauryl sulfate (SLS), and parabens. Some surfactants such as SLS have been known to cause a number of skin conditions, including dermatitis. Other substances such as parabens can cause skin irritation and contact dermatitis in individuals with paraben allergies, a small percentage of the general population. Animal experiments have shown that parabens have a weak estrogenic activity, acting as xenoestrogens. Moreover, prolonged use of this type of prior art makeup has also been linked to thinning eyelashes.
Not only do conventional decorative cosmetics often contain harmful components, they often fail to include substances for treating or enhancing the healthiness of one's skin. By not including ingredients that further promote or enhance healthy skin, users may be forced to apply these substances separately. In the case of such substances being applied over make-up, the substances may lose their effectiveness and cause the underlying make-up to smear, smudge or otherwise alter the desired result. In the case of such substances being applied before make-up application, the applied make-up may cake up or fail to adhere to the skin.
Another disadvantage of conventional decorative cosmetics derives from its mode of application. As mentioned above, the most popular methods of applying conventional cosmetics are by way of sponges, brushes, or other applicator devices. Reusing such applicators can promote the build-up or spreading of dirt, bacteria, or grime. Thus, not only to avoid the accumulation of grime and dirt, but also for hygienic reasons, it is desirable to avoid reusing an applicator to apply decorative cosmetics.